Because I Love Her the Most.
by Darth Mer-Mer
Summary: Sequel to I Loved You First. A child Kagome and Inuyasha celebrate Tanabata day, while present day K and IY start to remeber.


Okay, this is the sequel to I Loved You First…If you haven't read it yet, please read it before this one. Thank you to all the wonderful, nice, fluffy people who left feedback! You all make my world go round. Love you all, I own no one, they only live under my bed eating mochi. Darth Mer-Mer  
  
Momijichan@hotmail.com  
  
Because I Love Her The Most…  
  
Kagome sighed, her dark ponytail slipping down beside her face and blended in with the darkness she peered into. It had been so long since her friend had disappeared without her down the well. Fate was so cruel to make her lose her only love at the tender age of six. It seemed like decades since she had met him…since their single night of passion. She blushed and put her hand to her lips. The boy had kissed her, being six, she had some doubts after it had happened. Was their relationship going too fast? Sighing she began searching the well with her sharp eyes again. It didn't really matter, she though. He's been gone so long, so very long. In the rays of the setting sun Kagome reflected on Inuyasha's two-day absence.  
  
Outside she could hear the huge crowd converging on their temple to watch the stars come out. Today was Tanabata day, the day of the Star Festival. The one day in the entire year that the star representing the Cowherd Star named Altair and Weaver Star named Vega, could see each other. The story sounded familiar…the lovers were separated by the Milky Way. She and her love were separated by the well. She knew the star viewing would be perfect tonight…it was a new moon. More than anything she had wanted Inuyasha to be there with her. She had decorated an entire bamboo stalk with her paper wishes that all said the same thing, "I wish that Inuyasha would come back today."  
  
Kagome sighed deeply, then turned away straightening her red kimono as she gave up her watch.  
  
Down in the bottom of the well, Inuyasha looked up just as Kagome looked away. He was so excited, his mother always let him wander around on his own when it was a new moon. She had never expected him to go back to the well! He felt his heart beat happily when he caught Kagome's scent. She was here! She had waited for him! Tonight was the night he could show Kagome he was normal! Bounding up out of the well, he yelled, "BOO!"  
  
Kagome spun around as the sun set fully.  
  
They stared at each other. Inuyasha proud that he could show Kagome what he looked like on one night a month. He grinned, she'll like me even more now! He was so happy to see her again.  
  
Kagome slowly slipped off one of her wooden shoes, never taking her eyes off the boy. Then she screamed and threw the shoe. "AAAAH! WHO ARE YOU!" The wooden sandal flew across the room and smacked him squarely in the face. Stunned, an imprint of the shoe on his face, he fell back down the well and landed with a loud thump.  
  
Kagome ran to the side of the well, staring down into the darkness warily. "You'd better get out of here before my boyfriend comes back!" She shouted, suddenly brave. "He'll rip you to shreds to protect my life!" She scampered back as the boy slowly climbed back up. "Inuyasha! Where are you!?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes at the very not warm welcome, he said, "I'm right here…"  
  
Kagome almost growled and pointed at his human ears and black hair accusingly. "Nh-uh! My Inuyasha has white hair and puppy ears!" Her face crumbled. "What have you done to him? She sat down on the stairs and started to wail.  
  
Shocked, the anger left him standing next to her staring down at her outfit, gently patting her back. "You're wearing a kimono…" He said to change the subject, noting the small designs on her bright sleeves and intricate obi.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I-it's Tanabata day…" She fidgeted away, even the boy's eyes were the wrong color. She looked at him closely. The boy had come up from the well that Inuyasha had come up and he sort of looked like him, the same size and stature. She slowly moved to pick up his hand. Spreading his fingers out with her own, she frowned when she found no claws there.  
  
A very sad Inuyasha pulled his hand away gently. He had been looking forward to this so much. Kagome looked so pretty in her kimono, much prettier than he remembered. Above all, he hadn't meant to make her cry…he stepped back towards the well.  
  
"Wait…" She looked up, and pushed her bangs out of her wet eyes. "If you are Inuyasha…" Kagome stood and walked to him, she was the exact same height as the boy. She looked deep into his eyes and said, "If you are really Inuyasha, prove it."  
  
Biting his lip he looked away. "How?"  
  
"Where's our red string?" She wiggled her pinky. "Inuyasha and I are connected by fate," She bragged. "If you are MY Inuyasha, where's the string?"  
  
He smiled, "I'll prove it, but you have to go invisible."  
  
Kagome stood up straighter. "Fine." Placing her small hands over her eyes she said, "Okay, I'm invisible now."  
  
Inuyasha quickly untied the string from around his chest and tied an end on his finger and then Kagome's. "Okay, all done, Kagome!" He smiled as Kagome opened her eyes to see fate connecting them.  
  
Heart beating hard in her little chest, Kagome looked down through her eyelashes. There on her little pinky finger was her very own hand- woven ribbon running from her hand to his. With huge, wonder filled eyes she looked up at the dark haired boy. "Inuyasha?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Her face broke into a smile brighter than three hundred suns as she leapt at him. Throwing her arms around him with total abandon, she laughed. "What on earth happened to you!?"  
  
"I'm normal now." He said, carefully balancing the two of them so they wouldn't topple down the well. He could feel her heart beating through her back as her hair tickled his cheek.  
  
Kagome leaned back and stared at him. "No you're not!" She patted the top of his head lovingly, "Your ears are gone and you hair and eyes are the wrong color."  
  
Inuyasha blinked said eyes and just stared at the pretty girl in his arms. "What do you mean? Now I look more like you."  
  
She laughed, "I don't want you to look like me, Silly! I love you the way you normally are better! The way you normally are is normal, not this! I want Inuyasha to look like Inuyasha!" She waved at his human hair, ears and eyes.  
  
"Oh." That went against all that his mother had ever told him. Humans were supposed to hate him for all he was. But here was a human who loved him more when he wasn't all human. "Well, it's only for one night a month."  
  
Kagome grinned, one of her front teeth was missing. "Come on, its Tanabata Day!" She shouted as she grabbed his hand and bounded for the door. Inuyasha followed behind her obediently, holding tightly to her hand.  
  
"Uh, what's Tanabata day?" He looked around, and stopped, suddenly shy when he saw the crowds.  
  
Turning, kimono sleeves flowing around her like a colorful veil, Kagome smiled. "Don't you have Tanabata Day in the well?"  
  
"I don't live in the well…"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" She had wondered if he couldn't hear her down there…now she knew he didn't live there, it all made sense. "Well, Tanabata day is when you make wishes and watch the stars!" An idea passed visibly over her small glowing face. "Have you made your wish yet?"  
  
He shook his head, hair flying, "Nh-uh."  
  
Grinning like a cat, Kagome pulled him through the brightly colored lights strung up in the trees. Away from the smells of chestnuts roasting, chicken baking and the crowds' stirring. Running with the wind in their hair, the tiny couple pounded the ground with their small feet. Kagome led the human Inuyasha to the edge of the temple and the base of the God Tree. "This is my favorite-ist place in the whole world!" Kagome tugged his hand and pulled him closer. "This tree is over one thousand years old! And best of all…" She leaned over to whisper in his ear, after she realized it was no longer on the top of his head she said, "It's magic."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the tree and shuddered. "It's so big…" He whispered in awe, letting Kagome's hand slip away as she walked to a box sitting on one of the roots. Walking, his bare feet tingling from the tree's power, Inuyasha reached up above his head to touch the bare spot on the tree's trunk. It was well above his head, worn smooth with time, he supposed.  
  
Kagome appeared beside him holding a bright red piece of paper and three crayons. "Here, if you can write your wish on this paper when it's touching that spot on the tree, it'll come true! Mr. Tree is tall enough to talk to the two stars! He'll ask for them to grant your wish especially!" She pushed the items into his hands, stood up on tiptoe and kissed him quickly. "They granted mine…" She whispered.  
  
"Oh." He said very quietly. "What did you wish for?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "I can't tell, you might disappear again."  
  
He grinned. "You wished for me to come back didn't you?"  
  
"Since you figured it out, it's okay for you to know I guess." She nodded her head, grinning. "Yep, I wished for you to come back! Now, hurry up and make your wish before all the stars are out. It'll be too late then!"  
  
Inuyasha stared down at his paper… "I don't know how to write yet." He said softly, embarrassed…his mother had promised to teach him, but he hadn't had a chance to learn enough yet.  
  
Kagome reached over and took the paper back. "Here, boost me up." She clambered up on his shoulders and leaned against the God Tree. "Hello again, Mr. Tree. Thank you so much for helping with my wish." She whispered. "Could you please help my friend Inuyasha with his wish now?" She looked down as Inuyasha weaved to keep balanced. "Okay, what do you wish for?"  
  
"I though I couldn't tell you!" He gasped, horrified that he had almost been tricked out of his only wish.  
  
"We have to write it down…I think they'll understand the situation." Kagome carefully wrote some characters, "What kanji do you use for your name?"  
  
"Mother writes it as 'dog' and 'magic one'." He looked up again. "Why?"  
  
"I'm writing that I'm writing it for you since you can't do it yourself." She scribbled a little faster then read, "'I am Inuyasha and I can't write yet. So my girlfriend, Kagome is doing it for me!' Is that okay?"  
  
Inuyasha's cheeks burned as he shifted again to keep from falling. I guess she is my girlfriend, he thought. "Yes."  
  
"Okay, what do you wish for?" She sat, purple crayon poised ready to write the most important wish he had ever wished for. She felt him take a deep breath below her.  
  
"I wish that Kagome would be with me always."  
  
Ten years later…  
  
Kagome climbed through the well, sighing with relief as Inuyasha grabbed her huge bag and lifted it up for her. She hefted herself up out of the well and smiled as she saw Sango and Miroku standing to the side with Shippo and Kirara. Brushing off her school outfit she stretched and looked at the position of the sun. She had really stayed in her world a lot longer than she had planned to. Thankfully, there was still more than enough time to show her comrades how to celebrate one of her favorite holidays. She giggled as Shippo leapt into her arms. Inuyasha looked on almost annoyed with the young kitsune's actions, his ears laid flat on the side of his head.  
  
"Did you all know that today is Tanabata day?" Kagome asked as the group trekked back to the village. When they all shook their heads, she continued. "Today is Tanabata day, the day of the Star Festival. The one day in the entire year that the star representing the Cowherd Star named Altair and Weaver Star named Vega, can see each other. They are lovers were separated on opposite banks of the Milky Way."  
  
They all looked at her, obviously confused. Shippo looked up at Kagome and said, "Huh?"  
  
She sighed and said, ""Well, Tanabata day is when you make wishes and watch the stars!" Kagome looked up as she heard Inuyasha make a small sound behind her. He looked away quickly.  
  
The others quickly agreed that that would be a lot more fun than looking for a Shikon shard all night. Shippo smiled happily as Kagome pulled a brand new box of crayons from her bag. "I would have brought markers, but Shippo likes these so much." She smiled and pulled several colored strips of paper out next. As they walked she passed out a piece to each of her friends. Orange for Sango, violet for Miroku, blue for Shippo, red for herself and green for Inuyasha. "Now you have to write your wishes on the paper. I guess we'd better stop…" She trailed off as Inuyasha snatched the red paper from her hands.  
  
"You gave me the wrong colored paper." He sulked, stuffing the green paper in the bright red strip's place.  
  
Kagome cocked her head, surprised by his actions. "There's no wrong color, Inuyasha, they're all the same."  
  
"Feh…whatever. Wishes are stupid anyway, they never work." He walked to Shippo and studied the crayons before choosing the purple one.  
  
The others watched his with interest before turning their attention to their own papers and wishes. Kagome watched Inuyasha silently with a strange sense of déjà vu. Shippo tugged on her sock, "Kagome, I can't write yet…what do I need to do?"  
  
She smiled and knelt down beside him. "I'll help you write it. What kanji do you use for your name?"  
  
Inuyasha froze. The small warm spot in his tummy pulled painfully. Why did this seem so familiar? He tucked the paper and crayon in his sleeve and walked away from the group. No one noticed him walking away but Kagome. She hurriedly finished up Shippo's wish and followed the retreating hanyou, Shippo at her heels.  
  
Following too close, Shippo collided with Kagome's leg as she stopped short. Her hand covered the small gasp that escaped her shocked throat. Standing next to the God Tree, Inuyasha had his sheet of paper pressed hard to the bare place in the bark. With shaky strokes of the crayon, he wrote tiny characters over and over until both sides of the paper were covered.  
  
Shippo looked over Inuyasha's shoulder as the grown hanyou continued to write all over his paper. "What did you wish for?" He yipped as Inuyasha smashed him to the ground.  
  
"You didn't see it did you?" He shouted, more worried than angry. "Shippo, so help me, if you saw my wish, I'll-"  
  
Shippo covered his head and yelled, "I can't read you dolt! Kagome had to help me with my wish!" He sped off to hide behind Kagome's legs. Then, when he saw Inuyasha still coming after him, he scampered back towards the village.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha closely. "Hey, how did you know that we aren't supposed to tell what we wished for?"  
  
He fiddled with the dirty, stained string that crossed his chest. "I donno…it just seemed like people shouldn't know." He looked away as Kagome continued to stare at him.  
  
"Why did you write it on the God Tree?"  
  
"It was the only flat place…" He said quietly, handing the crayon back to her before hiding his strip of paper in his sleeve.  
  
"Oh." She said, disappointed for a reason she couldn't name. "Tell me what you wished for."  
  
He blushed… "No. If I do it won't come true."  
  
"Come on, please?"  
  
"What did you wish for?"  
  
"If I tell you, will you tell me your?"  
  
"Nope…" He quietly slipped his hand around Kagome's. "Come on, let's go home." As they walked away, the two stars watched as the piece of paper slipped out of his sleeve. They read the wish and shook their heads, what was the point of making a wish that had already been granted.  
  
Written on the paper, as many times as it would fit were the words, "I wish for Kagome to be with me always, because I love her the most."  
  
Okay, that's all folks! (leavefeedbackplease). If you like this piece (leavefeedbackplease), go dig up some of the others that I have written (leavefeedbackplease), there's a lot…! I'm out of ideas (leavefeedbackplease) and will probably take a break for a little while(leavefeedbackplease). Love you all (especiallyfeedbackleavers) and thank you so much for the feedback (hinthinthint), it's wonderful to hear from readers (leavefeedbackplease). Ja ne…oh, and please leave feedback, I almost forgot to put that in. Darth Mer-Mer -^_^- 


End file.
